


Begging - Kinktober Entry 2019

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: Storm Warning [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, M/M, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: An argument gets out of control.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Storm Warning [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Begging - Kinktober Entry 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL LIKE THIS NEEDS A HUGE DISCLAIMER
> 
> Okay ya'll, I'm not out trying to make Milo a complete douchebag here, but you need to understand something. He is the product of abuse. That abuse festered in him for ten thousand years. Occasionally that translates in him being abusive to the ones that he loves. It's not intentional. He loves Mark. He loves Jenn. But there's going to be bumps in the road. And sometimes just because people love each other... doesn't mean that they're necessarily good for each other.

Mark glared up at Milo, and took a step back from him. "Fuck you." He growled.

Milo, who had been standing across from him with his arms crossed over his chest, glared right back. "Excuse me?" 

"You fucking heard me." Mark swore, still clearly upset.

Milo couldn't believe it. Or, maybe he could. When the two of them fought, they fought viciously. When they were angry, they lashed out, the two of them going for the jugular. That didn’t mean he was going to stand there and take that kind of language directed at him. Mark was about to learn a very hard lesson about the limits of his tolerance.

Mark made a move to brush past him and effectively end the fight. Milo wouldn't allow him. He grabbed Mark by the arm and physically hauled him back. Of course Mark struggled, he was upset. But when Mark struck him, a closed fist against his chin, it completely set Milo off.

He swung his leg out, sweeping one of Mark's legs out from under him, letting him fall to the floor. Milo was able to control the fall so he didn't hit his head or anything like that, but once Mark was down it was essentially over. Milo was able to quickly pin Mark down, laying over the struggling human.

Mark howled, pushing at him in outrage. Writhing beneath him, bucking up against him. "Let go!" Mark demanded. His body was pressed tight against his as Mark tried to escape, movements growing more desperate and frantic as he realized he couldn't. 

There was no escaping this, and Milo relished the look of panic on his face as Mark understood that too. 

Milo tore at his clothing in a rage, starting with his shirt, sending buttons flying. Then, he went for his pants. They were made of some soft material, something that he wore around the house, but not in public. It was incredibly easy to peel them off of his indignant lover. Mark continued to struggle, driving a knee in Milo's torso. He got that Mark couldn’t help himself, it was completely natural to try and protect yourself from a threat, but despite knowing that, it just made him angrier. He retaliated with a hard slap across Mark's cheek, sending his head whipping hard to the side. 

Mark laid there for a second, seemingly stunned, just long enough for Milo to tug his own pants off and grab Mark by the hips. He knew there was something wrong with him, but he'd been hard for a while, probably since pinning Mark to the floor. He tugged the man's hips up tight against his. 

It took a moment for Mark's senses to recover, and he looked up to Milo, too dazed to really put together right away what was happening. He should have been concerned for his mate, instead he used the man's confusion to his advantage. 

He tugged Mark's legs against his shoulders, folding his body near in half, lifting his hips off the ground. Mark's arms scrabbled against the floor. He shook his head.

"No…" Mark said, voice trembling, bordering on fear. “Stop, stop, Milo stop…”

Milo pressed inside, with nothing to ease the way. Mark  _ screamed _ .

It was tight, it was dry. He could feel Mark's body trembling around him. Mark's skin turned an ashen gray as he struggled with the pain. His eyes were wide, the fear on his face was now plainly visible. Mark scraped his fingers along Milo's arms, scratching at his skin. It wasn't comfortable of course, for Milo either, but he wasn't about to stop now. 

Milo pressed him down and began to move. Mark shook his head again, but in this position he couldn't move, couldn't even really reach Milo enough to push him away. And Milo wasn't gentle, didn't take his time like he normally would. He pulled out, slammed home, drove into Mark hard and fast. As he watched, Mark seemed to be gulping, not really breathing normally, not in a way that would allow him to catch his breath. That was the only thing that gave Milo pause. He paused, buried deep inside of Mark, and looked to him expectantly. 

Mark gave him a confused look, and Milo explained. "Breathe, Mark." He said. "You're going to pass out if you don't."

Mark looked up to him, and in a weak voice that betrayed just how little air he was getting, he hoarsely replied "It hurts."

"I know." Milo replied, as he began to move again. "It hurts me too." He slammed home again, drawing another cry out of Mark. "But isn't that the point?"

Mark scrabbled for purchase under him. He found none against the tile floor. Mark tried to grab Milo but could only reach his stomach. Hands pressed flat against his lower abs as Milo continued, fucking him into the floor. Despite clearly not enjoying this he noted that Mark was getting hard. Some kind of bodily reaction that he couldn't control. If Milo hadn't been holding him up he might have been tempted to help with that. 

"Please." Mark said, after a moment. Milo locked eyes with him again. Mark's deep brown were flooded with unshed tears. He watched, interested as one escaped the corners of his eyes and slide down along the man's cheek. "Please stop this, please." 

Like this Mark couldn't move, couldn't escape. All he could do was quietly beg for him to stop. But Milo wasn't ready to let him go.

Milo picked up his own pace. By now sweat and his own precome had moistened Mark's passage. It still wasn't comfortable, but it was just enough to slightly ease the way. Mark was babbling almost senselessly now, voice low and trembling. At any other moment it would have gutted Milo to see Mark so frightened and weak. Afraid of him. Of the pain he was causing. It took him back to that first encounter, under the waves, how Mark's struggles became weaker as he gave into his fear and despair. Milo had to push the memory out of his mind.

Eventually he came, but it was dry, painful, like something tugged out of him. He filled Mark's hole with his come, and finally, finally pulled away. He gently placed Mark's legs on the floor.

Mark gave him an unreadable look, and quickly turned away. 

The both of them glanced up when they heard Jenn cry. For Milo it nearly snapped him out of it completely. It was an odd feeling, like he’d spent the last fifteen minutes in a trance. An out of body experience. He got up, righted his clothing, and quickly went to tend to her. She was fine, only seemed to need a diaper change, and once Milo had seen to that she quickly fell back asleep. As Milo walked back into the kitchen he realized that Mark had never moved. Mark was laying in the same position he'd left him in, and a moment of careful examination showed him why. A mixture of blood and come was leaking out of him, onto the floor. As Milo took the scene in he realized further that Mark had fainted, still lying on the floor. 

Milo took a cloth, wet it with cool water, and went to work. He was very careful with Mark's new injury, cleaning him of blood and come and cleaning the floor beneath him. The cool cloth against such a sensitive area gently roused Mark, and he let out a soft moan. 

Milo glanced to him. "Awake?" He asked. 

Mark stared at him for a long while, before finally shrugging. Not a word escaped him. He supposed they weren't talking now. 

Fine.

Milo finished up, tossing the soiled cloth into the trash. Then, he moved to Mark's side again, gently hauling him up. Mark couldn't even really sit up on his own, so sore from their feverish coupling. So Milo lifted him into his arms. Mark slid against him without resistance, tucking his head up against Milo's shoulder. He hesitated for a good moment, but he eventually leaned in, wrapping his arms around Milo’s neck. Holding on for dear life. He carried Mark to their room, placing him in their bed. He slid in behind the other man, drawing the covers up over them both, settling in behind him. 

He gently slid his arms around Mark, tugging the man in so his back was flush to his chest, and ignored the way Mark shivered as he did.

They were both quiet for a moment. Eventually, Mark spoke up. “That’s not okay.” he said, eventually. 

Milo sighed. “I know.” 

“No, that’s not-” Mark sighed, dropping his hand to Milo’s arm, gripping it tight. “You can’t- just because you’re angry-” Mark stuttered over his words, trying to make sense of the emotions that were overwhelming him. It all felt like a punch to the gut to Milo, because he had done that. He caused that. 

It was his fault. He was stronger than Mark, and he’d left the man defenseless.  _ Again _ .

Mark got quiet. “That was… the first time since… I looked into your face and saw the creature you were, the night we met. You scared the piss out of me.” 

“I think I might have noticed that…” Milo said, though it probably wasn’t the right time to be making jokes. 

Mark reached behind him, gently pushing Milo away. Milo thought he was kicking him out of the bed, then he realized that Mark was just trying to turn over, and was having a damn hard time of it. So Milo moved in, gently helping him so that Mark was facing him. 

“Never again.” Mark told him firmly, now that they were face to face. “I mean that. Never again. We talk things out like a normal goddamn family.” He said, gently gripping Milo’s shoulders. “We have a  _ child _ . She’s the only reason I’m not grabbing a hotel tonight. Because I’d have to move her around and...” He shook his head. 

That hit Milo like a punch to the gut, but he nodded his understanding. 

Mark breathed out, slowly. “Okay.” He said, after a moment. “Go to sleep.” he said. “I have a lot… I had a lot to do tomorrow, but since I  _ can’t _ ,” He said, rather pointedly. “It’s on you. My dear  _ husband _ .” 

Milo didn’t end up sleeping that much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow along with this series, I have a tumblr all about it [here](https://wickedwitchwc.tumblr.com).


End file.
